Episode 4793 (27 January 2014)
Shirley waits in the Square gardens, chain-smoking and swigging vodka, nervous about seeing her dad. Tina reassures an anxious Mick that their dad won £20,000 on premium bonds and offered her financial help. Mick worries for Shirley, who hasn’t seen Stan in 25 years. The siblings arrive at a run-down block of flats. Shirley insists she’ll wait in the car, despite Tina’s objections. Inside, Tina and Mick find their dad, Stan Carter, watching TV alone. He’s astonished to see Mick. Stan enquires after Mick’s family, and is surprised to learn he’s living so close by in Walford in his own pub. While Stan fetches them beer, Mick’s clearly uncomfortable and urges Tina to ask for the money. Stan is stunned to see Shirley out of the window. Tina explains about the Vic’s rising damp and asks Stan for £10,000 to help out, revealing she’s living with Mick. Stan frostily enquires if Shirley’s living with them too – he’s seen her outside. Mick admits they’re all together now. Stan agrees to let them have the money but only if Shirley comes in to see him too. Although Mick’s worried about leaving them alone, Shirley hesitantly enters her old home. Stan seems pleased to see her – his Shirley Temple’s come home. Shirley spots marks on the doorframe measuring Tina and Mick’s heights when they were little. Stan attempts to engage Shirley in reminiscing but she coldly asks if he’ll give them the money. Stan gets annoyed and Shirley makes to leave, insisting this was a mistake. Stan sneers she’s just like her mother, who also ran when the going got tough and abandoned her children. Shirley retaliates that Stan put Tina and Mick into care. Stan defends he couldn’t cope and they were better off. He snaps when Shirley mentions Aunt Babe, but admits he did wrong by all of them. Stan claims he’s happy his children are all together but pointedly remembers Mick and Tina were always thick as thieves. Outside, Mick worries for Shirley. Stan gives Shirley a carrier bag of cash and claims she owes him. Outraged, Shirley declares the cash is for Mick to make up for what Stan put him through. Stan scoffs Mick doesn’t need her looking after him now he has his own family. Shirley’s stunned when Stan reveals her son, Dean, (he’s dropped the o) came to see him a few months ago, and gives Shirley his phone number. Stan insists Mick will turn his back on Shirley and tells her to phone Dean. Shirley flees outside. Tina’s delighted with the money. Shirley orders a concerned Mick to just drive and sits in the backseat of the car, shaken. Linda’s on tenterhooks waiting to hear back from environmental health and fearful that they could lose the Vic. Lady Di throws up after eating a dodgy pie and Johnny’s worried it’s cannibalism. Sharon enquires why the Vic was closed over the weekend. Linda fronts they’ll be unveiling their new refurbishments later. After an internet search, Johnny suggests breeding Lady Di to raise some money. Nancy insists she doesn’t want children but Johnny swears he wants loads of kids. Linda’s hugely relieved when Mr Brewer from environmental health telephones – the meat was lamb, not dog. Linda bites her tongue when Sharon comes nosing for a sneak preview of the Vic refurbishment and declares to Johnny and Nancy that the Carters are back in business. Carol’s annoyed when Max forgets he promised to visit Jim with her. At the care home, Carol’s annoyed at being kept waiting. Max thinks Carol shouldn’t tell Jim she has cancer and pleads with her not to take her anger out on him. Carol insists she shouldn’t have to pretend for Jim’s sake when he’s only ever looked out for himself but, on seeing Jim, has a change of heart. Later, Carol admits to Max that she feels so angry all the time – why has this happened to her? Max wraps her in a hug. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes